Luis was assigned problems 28 through 52 for homework last week. If Luis did all of the problems he was assigned, how many problems did he do?
Answer: Instead of counting problems 28 through 52, we can subtract 27 from each number so we instead consider problems 1 through 25. We see that Luis did 25 problems. Notice that he did 25 and not 24 problems.